


Drabble #26

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Sam Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Coda for 13x18. Sam's flinch when Dean blows up did not go unnoticed.





	Drabble #26

Cas saw it.

He didn’t say anything at the time- didn’t want to make things worse or embarrass Sam- but he saw it. He’s pretty sure Dean saw it, too, but was too emotionally charged up to do anything about it.

Now Sam is avoiding them both, focusing his attention on fixing the bunker’s warding. Cas wants to go to him, to hold and comfort and love, but he gives Sam space. Of course, Sam avoiding them means Dean is grumpy and avoiding Cas and, well, being alone in the bunker like this isn’t very fun.

Cas is in the shower when Sam finally approaches him, bare body molding to Cas’s back as strong arms loop around his waist.

“‘M sorry,” Sam murmurs, face pressed into the curve where neck meets shoulder.

“Sam,” Cas sighs, turning to face him. “You have nothing to apologize for.” He curls his fingers into not-quite-wet hair, guiding those stunning sunflower eyes to meet his. “Don’t apologize for feeling the way you do. You’ve been through so much over the years, I’m constantly amazed at how strong you are. It’s okay to be weak. I’m sorry you felt that way- I never want you to be scared of me or of Dean- but you don’t have to apologize for it.”

Sam whimpers, fingers digging into Cas’s hips.

“He’s right.”

Neither of them heard Dean enter the bathroom, his presence only noticeable now as he enters the shower stall and speaks. He offers a hand to Sam, smiling when long fingers twist into his.

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean whispers, gently pulling Sam closer. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ll work harder to control my temper from now on.”

“You have every right to be angry,” Sam tells him, still holding onto Cas’s waist with one hand.

“I shouldn’t let it get physical like that, though,” Dean points out. His free hand cradles Sam’s face, thumb rubbing circles. “I never want you to be afraid of me. Stone number one, remember?”

Sam leans in and presses a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. “Yeah, I remember.” He turns to Cas for another kiss. “And stone number two?”

Cas smiles, reaching his free hand out to draw Dean in. “Stone number two.”


End file.
